My life in Mystic Falls
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: When Claire King moves to Mystic falls she thinks that the reason her mom moved here is a big joke  aka searching for the supernatural  what happens when she finds out it's all real.    Sorry I'm really bad at making summarys   Jeremy Gilbert and OC
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own vampire diaries the only thing I own is my OC. Also I am sort of following what's going on in season 2 but just like with a twist enjoy :D)

Today is my first day at Mystic Falls high school, and I'm scared to death. The last time I went to a new school was in 7th grade and now I'm a sophomore. See I thought high school was hard by itself but I'm pretty positive that it's twice as hard when you're the new chick in a small town high school. I had to move all the way from California to this tiny town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. I didn't really choose this my mom did she is sort of weird and studies the supernatural and apparently this is the place to find your supernatural. My mom and I were at the front of the school and it was 10 minutes before homeroom started so lots of people were hanging out on the front steps. Oh sorry guess I should introduce myself my name is Claire I have light brown hair, blue eyes a bit tallish, oh and I'm really pale and I think that's it.

"So you ready" my mom asked me?

"Yes I'm ready" I said a bit exasperated getting out of the car.

"Ok well remember if you need help just ask Caroline (my neighbor)" my mom said.

"Ok" I said people where staring at my mom being parked at the front of the school causing a traffic jam.

"Oh look there's Caroline, HI CAROLINE" my mom screamed. Then everyone started staring at me and some people looked at this really pretty girl with blonde hair, who was talking on the phone. She waved at my mom a bit embarrassed.

"Bye mom" I said running away looking down at the steps. I started walking towards the doors and saw Caroline shut her phone.

"Hi" she said annoyed.

"Sorry" I told her.

"It's fine" she said just standing in the doorway. I know I should probably have been independent at that moment and walked in by myself but I sort of was hoping she would show me where my homeroom was.

"So listen I have to go right now but I have someone who will show you around" Caroline said as if she read my mind while grabbing a chick who was about to walk past her.

"Elena this is Claire" she said talking to a pretty tan girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Um hi" Elena said a bit confused.

"Hi" I said nervously.

"So Elena I was wondering if you could help show my neighbor around" Caroline said.

"Sure" Elena said smiling at me really nicely.

"Ok, MATTY!" Caroline said running off practically jumping on this cute blonde guy. There was an awkward silence.

"So let's go" Elena said and we walked inside the school.

"So where are you from" Elena asked trying to make conversation?

"California" I said.

"Cool" she said. Everyone was walking into their homerooms.

"Oh man 1 minute till class starts what room are you in" she asked? I showed her my schedule then she walked me to this guy who was tall, with shaggy brown hair, he was pale like me, he had brown eyes, wore dark colors, and he looked around my age.

"Wait here" Elena said leaving me then going up to the guy. Which was awkward because I was just standing there in the middle of an almost empty hallway and I could hear her talking to the guy.

"Hey Jere can you do me a favor" Elena said.

"Sure" he said.

"Listen I'm sort of showing this new girl around and she just happens to have the same homeroom as you, so can you show her around since your both sophs" she said. I opened my mouth into a perfect O realizing I was getting traded off again to be shown around by someone, I could not believe it I felt like I was being passed around like basketball in well a basketball game.

"Sure" he said. Elena and the boy walked over to me.

"Claire this is Jeremy my brother and he's gonna show you around" Elena said. I blushed because man Jeremy was really cute up close.

"N-no it's ok I'm pretty sure I can find it by myself" I said not really wanting to have someone feel like they had to show me around against their will.

"Don't worry I'm sure Jeremy would love to" Elena said nudging her brother in the ribs.

" Ow no its cool" Jeremy said rubbing his chest.

"Cool see you around" Elena said running off. Just then Jeremy started walking and I had been blanking out at the moment.

"Oh wait" I said. Chasing him down passing by the classrooms full of students which meant that homeroom was officially in session. He stopped at a door and opened it.

"Ah Mr. Gilbert your late as usual" The teacher said nonchalantly as Jeremy went and sat in the back. I was about to follow him when the teacher said.

"And you must be the new student" I turned around.

"Yes" I said.  
"Well do you mind introducing yourself" he said.

"No" I said sighing. Then everyone turned around from talking to their neighbor as if I was the most interesting thing that had happened in this whole classroom.  
"HiI'mClaireEvans" I said really fast and sat down. Then a voice went over the intercom and said all the announcements. Then the bell rang. Everyone walked out of the class. I was one of the last to walk out right when I heard a voice say behind me which I soon realized was Jeremy.

"Hey" I nearly jumped and ended tripping on the threshold.  
"Oh my god are you okay" Jeremy said. I quickly got up brushing myself off.

"Umm yeah it happens all the time" I said. Which is true my middle name is Grace and it was supposed to give me the gift of gracefulness but instead it gave me the opposite.

"Okay" he said. I could tell he was trying not to laugh, I blushed.

" So do you need help finding your other classes" he asked me?

"No I'm sure I'll do good um when do you have lunch" I asked?

"Um 12:30" he said.  
"Cool sorry to sound like a stalker but do you care if I hang out with you" I asked? Just then he blushed.

"No I'm cool with that" he said.  
"Ok" I said blushing even more. Just then the five minute bell rang.

"Well I got to go" I said walking to my classroom.

Elenas P.O.V

I was getting my books out of my locker talking to Bonnie.

"Ok Elena look to your right, Jere is sooo blushing at that new chick over there" she said. I closed my locker and looked to my right and saw that Bonnie was right. I saw him and Claire talking to each other both of them were smiling and blushing.

"Well I'm happy for Jeremy it's been hard for him with everything going on" I said.

"Ok well I've got to go see you" Bonnie said walking off. Just then I saw my boyfriend Stefan walking towards me. The look on his face didn't really look that good.

"Hey what's wrong" I asked him lowering my voice.

"It's Katherine" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"What" I said a bit shocked.

"Caroline and I saw her last night luckily we had enough time to get away" he said. I hugged him.

"Just be careful alright" he said.

"Ok and will you keep an eye on Jere to? If Katherine is really out there I know she will want to hurt me in every possible way" I said. He nodded his head.

Claire's P.o.V

So I made it through most of my classes alright. I mean I may have walked into the wrong room twice but other than that this day was going pretty well and I had managed to make it till lunch. I was putting my stuff away and when I closed my locker Jeremy was on the other side.

"Hey" he said.  
"HI" I said. So we walked out to this courtyard wear it was really sunny.

"So why'd you move here to old mystic falls" Jeremy asked?

"My mom's kind of weird and is in to studying 'the supernatural' and she figured out this is the place to find the most supernatural stuff here" I said.

"Well your mom is right about this is the place" he said.

"You can't be serious right" I said.

"Nah this whole town is full of people like that" he said.

"Wow" I said and we sat down on a patch of grass. There were guys playing football and we just sat there watching them. There was a loud noise of a revving engine everyone looked at it. And this tall really hot guy in a leather jacket, with shades, and dark hair pulled up at one of the parking spots in a red Ferrari. The guy got out of the car and he walked straight up to Jeremy.

"Hey twerp where's my lil bro" he asked?

"Damon what a unpleasant surprise" Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Aww cute showing your little girlfriend how tough you are" Damon said.

"I'm not his girlfriend" I said a bit quietly. The guy looked to the side as if he heard me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Damon" he said getting down to my level on the grass.

"Claire" I said a bit uncomfortably.

"And I wasn't really talking to you but ok since he's not answering maybe you will" Damon said.

"Don't talk to her" Jeremy said.

"Oh it's ok just a friendly conversation" Damon said.

"Now have you seen a tall guy that girls like you would probably say is hunky. He's got light brown hair sort of tall, blue eyes, and has that broading Abercrombie model look" he said mockingly.

"No sorry I don't know anyone here besides like 3 people" I said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine guess I better stop playing Sherlock Holmes and just go look for him" and then he left walking into the school.

"God I hate that guy" Jeremy said once Damon was out of ear shot.

"Who is he" I asked?

"My sister's boyfriends brother. If he ever talks to you again just ignore him" he said. I was a bit confused.  
"Ok" I said just then the bell rang.  
"Oh I got to go so see you" I said getting up.  
"Hey I have a free period so do you want me to walk to your class" he said.

"Sure" I said calmly but in my mind I was saying YAYAYAYAYAYAYaYAY!

Elena's P.o.v

I was walking out my classroom and I saw Damon and Stefan in the hallway I walked towards them.

"What do you want" I said not really happy to see Damon.

"Jeese don't use that tone with me Elena, I thought we were besties" Damon said in a girlie voice.

"Damon said that he knows why Katherine's here" Stefan said looking at me.

"Fine" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's P.o.v

So the rest of the day was pretty boring I went home ate dinner told my mom about my first day. The next morning however was awesome. What happened was I got to school and Jeremy was right there waiting for me at the entrance to the school.  
"Bye mom" I said running out of the car. I got to the entrance and Jeremy and I started walking off with him too homeroom.

"So listen I know it's like only been a day but there's this stupid back to school carnival going on and do you want to go um with me" he said. I practically stopped walking and almost dropped my books.  
"Um well, um" _say something stupid_ I told myself.

"Yes " I said.

"Cool so it like starts right after school so Elena can just drive us there" he said.

"OK cool um excuse me a second" I said running into the girls bathroom. The minute I was in the bathroom I started doing a happy dance. And then ran out and bumped into someone again not really caring. The rest of the day was awesome and thank God that creepy guy Damon didn't show up. Finally it was time to go the carnival. It was a bit awkward because Elena and her boyfriend Stefan just pretty much kept it quiet the whole time, it seemed like they were nervous for something. Jeremy and I had fun at the carnival and he won me a little panda thing that was cute. And then Elena came up to us and said.  
"Hey Jeremy can I talk to you for a second" so her and Jeremy walked off but the strange thing was she had changed clothes. I just leaned against a wall watching them.

Jeremy's P.o.v

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked Elena?

"Not much I just wanted to say that I hope Stefan realizes what he's getting him and his girlfriend into" Elena said.

"Elena what are you talking about" I asked her?

"Sorry babe it's not Elena it's Katherine" she said. And then she walked up to me grabbed a hold of my head and then I blacked out.

Claire's P.o.v

Just then I saw Jeremy fall to the ground with Elena standing over him and then she disappeared in the blink of an eye. Jeremy wasn't getting up. I ran to him and felt for a pulse I felt nothing.

"No Jeremy please don't be dead" I said. He didn't saying anything.

"No please,please, please" I said hitting him on the chest. Just then someone appeared by me and grabbed me.  
"Stop, put me down" I screamed. And then I started lashing out at the person who grabbed me.

"Stop" the person who said it was a guy voice. He put me down and I saw it was Damon. Just then Elena and Stefan appeared by me.

"Oh no" Stefan said.

"It's ok he has the ring on" Elena said. I looked at her.

"You killed him" I said about to lash out at her but Damon grabbed me.

"Let go of me" I said.

"No Claire it wasn't me it was Katherine" Elena said. I didn't really care and I started crying and then five seconds later I saw Jeremy's eyes open up and heard him breathing. He was alive? That was when I went into shock. And then I fainted in right there while Damon was still holding me.

The next thing I knew I was awake laying down on this couch in this big house. Just then I had flashbacks of a dead Jeremy and an evil looking Elena and Damon grabbing me. I got up and felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped then I looked to the owner of the hand and saw Elena.

"Hey Claire how are you feeling" she asked?

"Weird I had the strangest dream that Jeremy died and that you killed him and" I asked?

"you fell" Stefan said appearing out of nowhere standing right behind Elena.

"Yeah you fell and probably had some weird dream" Elena said avoiding eye contact with me. Just then Jeremy came in with Damon and Caroline behind him and sat next to Elena.

"Hi sleeping beauty" he said. I smiled and said "Hey" back to him. Just then I heard a clock strike somewhere in the house I looked towards it and saw that it said midnight.

"Oh my god I have to get home" I said.

"I'll drive you" Elena said getting up and Jeremy getting up with her.

"Ok see you" Stefan said getting up and hugging Elena than I heard him whisper to her

"Be safe" So we all got in Elena's car and I sat in the front seat we were like halfway home when I asked

"So how did I fall" I asked looking at Elena and Jeremy?

"You just slipped on something and hit your head on the cement" Jeremy said looking down. Just then we were at my house. I got out and then felt Jeremy walk beside me up to the door.

"Thanks for the fun night sorry I like ruined it with my fall" I said.

"Nah its ok you didn't ruin any of it" he said.

"Well night" I said about to walk in.

"Wait" he said grabbing my arm and just then my mom opened the door.

"Caroline told me you were going to be late come on in and say goodbye to your friend" she said to me.

"What'd you wanna say" I said looking at him.

"It's nothing see you" Jeremy said letting go of my arm looking disappointed.

"Ok Bye you can tell me tomorrow" I said walking in the door after the awkward silence.

Jeremy's P.o.v

I got into Elena's car once Claire was safely inside. I sat down in the passenger seat and then Elena started driving, it was silent for awhile.

"You can't tell her anything" Elena said.

"I wouldn't I'm not stupid" I said.

"Really because it looked like you were about to blow it" she said.

"It seems wrong that she doesn't know" I said.  
"She'll be safer if she doesn't know though Jer" Elena said rubbing my shoulder.

"It doesn't seem like that I think the more she knows the better she'll be" I said.

"No I think the more she knows the more vulnerable she'll be for Katherine to hurt her, Katherine is going out for anyone who's close to me and would love to hurt me in any way if she got to Claire I couldn't deal with you being hurt like that again" Elena said. Just then I thought back to how it was with me when Vicky and Anna died.

"Fine I won't tell her" I said. Elena nodded and got out of the car once we were home.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's P.o.v

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school and then texted Jeremy.

"So what did you want to tell me yesterday" I texted him. After a couple minutes my phone vibrated

"Oh it was nothing just that you forgot your sweater at Stefan's house last night" he said. So that's where it was last night Stefan's house.  
"Claire come on we've got to go to school" my mom said.  
"I'm coming" I said. So when I got in the car I got this whole interrogation by my mom asking who that boy was that walked me to the door. Did I enjoy going to the carnival with him and you know all that kind of stuff. She kept asking me these questions till we got to school.

"Have a good day sweety" my mom said. I got out of the car and there was this guy passing out invites and he gave me one as I walked up the stairs towards the school. I looked at the invite and it said

_Join the Lockwood's as they celebrate their annual masquerade ball this Saturday_

Man these people party, last night was a carnival now there's going to be a ball tomorrow. Just then I bumped into Jeremy.

"Oh hey you got one of those too" he said.

"Yeah" I said blushing.

"So you going" he asked?

"I don't know I have to check my little calendar" I said. _What calendar you're never organized _the little voice inside my head said.

"Well if your free I would love to go with you maybe this time you won't fall and bump your head on something" he said and we walked off to homeroom and Jeremy sat next to me. I saw he was doodling on a notebook. I leaned over to see what he was drawing.

"Don't look I'm not finished yet dude" he said pulling it away from.  
"What you drawing 'dude' " I said mocking him.

"You'll see" he said. I stuck my tounge out at him and he stuck his out at me.  
"Excuse me if you two children in the back are done please calm down and listen to the announcements" our homeroom teacher said. Just then both of us realized that the whole class was staring at us. We looked away from each other and started silently laughing while announcements where going off and then the bell rang.

"See you then" he said grabbing the notebook and leaving the class room. Then he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same back to him. Like always the rest of my classes were boring till I got to lunch with Jeremy. We were sitting under a tree being silent I was just reading a book and he was doodling or whatever. While he wasn't looking I tried looking at the drawing pad and I was this close to looking at it till the last minute he pulled away and I saw an evil smile appear on the side of his face.

"Darn you" I said smacking him on the shoulder with my book.

"Ow" he said laughing. There was more relaxing silence.

"So did you check your calendar yet" he said.

"Yes it turns out that yes I can go" I said.

"Great I'll pick you up around 7" he said.

"Ok then" I said smiling.

That night I like turned my closet upside down looking for a dress. And my mom appeared in the doorway.

"Honey Oh my god what happened to your room" she said.  
"I can't find anything to wear tomorrow" I said.

"Well you can borrow one of my dresses" she said.  
"Oh my god I am hopeless I have nothing to wear" I said.

"Listen why don't you ask Caroline she seems to have fashionable clothes" my mom said.

"Fine" I said sighing and stomping out of my room. I walked next door and knocked on Caroline's door.

"Hey" Caroline said as she opened the door.

"Listen I know we don't know each other that well but can I borrow something from you" I asked?

"Sure" she said.  
"I need a dress" I said.  
"Oh stay here I have the perfect dress for you" she said. Then she closed the door and 6 seconds later she appeared at the doorway and gave me a dress.

"Make sure you give it back to me" she said.

"Thanks" I said. And then I ran up to the house and into my room than looked at the dress it was gorgeous. It was a bit above the knee very poofy black and strapless and sparkly on the top.

(next day)

Jeremy's P.o.v

Damon stopped at my house with Bonnie in the car. I quickly slid out of the house so Elena couldn't know what we were doing. I got in the car. And Damon started driving off towards the party.

"Wait" I said almost forgetting. Damon rolled his eyes and said

"What"

" We kind of need to pick up my date Claire" I said.

"You've got to be kidding me we are about to go kill a very dangerous vampire tonight that may in fact kill us all and you invited a date to come along with us" Damon said.

"Well she doesn't know we are going to kill Katherine tonight but she doesn't have to know I could leave her with someone like Matt to hang out with her or whatever" I said.

"Ahhh how cute Jeremy has a crush" Damon said with an evil smile. I heard Bonnie smack him on the head.

"Shut up Damon and just drive" Bonnie said.

"Fine where to" Damon said.

"Turn right" I said. I looked at Bonnie and mouthed a thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Claires P.o.v

The minute I slid on my adorable heels the doorbell to my house rang. I ran down my stairs trying to get to the door before my mom could and embarrass me but at the last minute I slipped on one of the steps. I saw my mom run for the door and right before she opened it, she looked at me and mouthed.  
"Hahaha" she said and opened the door.

"Hello Jeremy" my mom said. I got up from the stairs and smoothed out my dress.

"Um Hi ms. king is Claire here" he said.

"Yes and I'm ready to go" I said walking out the door.

"Bye" my mom said.

"Bye" I said. Waving to her we got to the car and I saw Damon in it and Elena's friend Bonnie. I sat in the backseat with Bonnie. Once we got the party everyone seemed to split up and Jeremy just stayed by me. He seemed really weird because he kept looking around the room almost as if he was searching for somebody.

"I'm going to go get some drinks" he said. And before he left he looked around the whole room again and then started to walk off and smile at me. I just leaned against a wall waiting for him to come back and then Elena walked up to me.  
"Hi Claire" she said smiling.

"Hi I thought you weren't coming" I asked her?  
"Well I changed my mind" she said. I was staring at Jeremy and then Elena caught my line of sight and saw him to and smiled.

"You know he really likes you" she said. I was shocked and looked at her.

"Really" I asked blushing? Then I saw Stefan coming towards us. Elena started to look nervous.

"Um Claire come with me for a second" she said. And then we started walking really fast and she was holding onto my arm.

Jeremy's P.o.v

I walked back to where Claire was and saw that she was gone. I saw Stefan looking around and I walked towards him.

"What happened" I asked?

"Katherine's here and she has Claire but I lost them" Stefan said. Then Damon appeared right next to me.  
"Told you shouldn't have brought her" Damon said.  
" I think I've got Claire's scent" Stefan said and he started running through the crowd.

Claire's P.o.v

"Ow Elena go slower you're like ripping my arm off" I said. We were walking into these woods.

"Where are we going anyways" I asked. Then I saw Elena smile but it was really weird compared to the way she usually smiled then I had a flashback. I saw Elena at the carnival she took Jeremy with her and killed him and I remember someone saying that it was Katherine.

"Wait no Katherine please don't" I said starting to freak out.

"Good job wondered how long it would take for you to recognize me" she said. Then Stefan said.  
"Katherine let her go" She turned around and I saw Stefan.

"Stefan I missed you" she said. Just then she bit me on my arm and I screamed but she covered my mouth.

"Stop Katherine" Stefan said.  
"What I just want a new vamp bff since the one I made sort of betrayed me" she said. VAMPIRE I can't believe I hadn't figured this out yet especially with my mom studying all this stuff. Then I heard her bite herself. And she shoved her wrist up to my face making me taste her blood. From what my mom had taught me I knew what she was about to do next. I started to cry.

"Please don't kill me, Please Stefan help" I said since she had uncovered my mouth while looking at Stefan. And I felt Katherine grab my face about to snap my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

I was closing my eyes but then I felt Katherine let go of me and drop to the ground. I looked behind me and saw Damon with a stake in his hand. And then Jeremy appeared behind Stefan

"Go" Damon said. I looked at him I was going to say thank you but I was still really shocked to be 2 inches away from becoming a vampire.

"If you still want to live run" Damon said with a really scary edge in his voice and then he pushed me towards Jeremy but I fell on the ground. Then Jeremy grabbed me and we kept running till we got back to the party and found Bonnie and Caroline sitting next to the real Elena who was lying on the ground bleeding.

"Oh my god" I said.

"What happened" Jeremy asked?

"I don't know one minute she was yelling at me about bringing you two here and then she just dropped to the ground" Bonnie said

"I know what's happening" Caroline gasped and just then she ran off and bonnie put her hands over Elena and the bleeding stopped. Everything was quiet for a couple seconds I just sat there shocked. Elena looked up at me.

"Claire I'm soo sorry about everything we shouldn't have you gotten you into this" she said while hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Oh my god your arm" she said looking at it.

"Ow" I said as she grabbed it hard.

"Katherine was trying to turn her into a vampire Damon and I got there before she was going to kill her" Jeremy said.

"Here" Bonnie said coming over to me and doing the same thing she did to Elena.

"I think it's time you two should go" Elena said talking to me and Jeremy.

"Damon gave me his keys" Bonnie said giving them to Jeremy.

"Ok we'll go" he said. Then he grabbed my hand helping me up we started walking to the car well actually I was limping because I had twisted my ankle while running down the hill and we got in the car.

I am going to admit there was major awkward silence and I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going because of how traumatized I was. When the car stopped I realized we weren't at my house.

"Where are we" I asked?

"This is my house. Katherine's blood is in your system that means you have twenty four hours of trying not to get killed and turning into a vampire" he said. 

"Your point" I asked?  
"Katherine had a reason to why she grabbed you and tried to kill you tonight. You need someone to watch you. Plus at your house it's probably not as safe since you don't have any of the stuff I have to kill vampires with so tonight you're staying at my house in Elena's room" he said.

"Ok but my mom" I asked?

"Just call her" he said a bit annoyed. I rolled my eyes and I did call my mom and she did end up saying yes. When I got into the house I met Jeremy's aunt Jenna and her boyfriend Alaric she was at first a bit worried about the blood stains until I lied to her and said I had fallen really hard on the cement at the party. Then I went up to Elena's room and changed into her pajamas. I heard a knock on my door I opened it and saw Jeremy.

"Hey" I said.  
"Hi mind if I come in" he said.  
"Sure even though it's not my room" I said smiling. He walked over and sat on the bed.

"So I it take that night at the carnival I didn't fall and hit my head" I said.

"No" Jeremy said looking down.


End file.
